This disclosure relates to the thermodynamic arts, and more particularly, to fluid flow and/or heat transfer determination in cooling systems.
Liquid cooling is one method of cooling computer equipment in high performance environments such as server farms. The liquid coolant may be used to cool components through the use of cold plates, cold rails, or the like, which are disposed in thermal communication with the components, such as a processor or one or more Dual Inline Memory Modules (DIMMs).